The Damn Question
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Kurt was stuck outside the Ravenclaw common room, Blaine appeared to help. Bad summary, I know, But give it a chance. hogwarts! klaine / AU/One-shot.


Author's Chapter Notes:

**(This is my . .EVER. So, be nice...English is not my first language)**

**Well thing that you should know:**

**Kurt is a Ravenclaw  
and Blaine is a Hufflepuff**

**Enjoy guys! and please leave a review!**

A very confused Blaine Anderson walked the halls of Hogwarts, _why these stairs had to move!_ Blaine thought, _he was studying in this school for over 5 years, and could still get lost ..._

"Good one, Anderson" the hufflepuff muttered softly to himself as the stairs moved again.

he would meet with Kurt in the Ravenclaw common room to go to the potions class. That house gave him chills, they did not really like it him (at least most of them, he still was good friends with Quinn, Artie, Tina and Mike) he had already noticed that, every time he was with Kurt, they gave him that look, ugh! that look ...

When Blaine was near the common room, he saw Kurt standing in front of the door with his eyebrows furrowed well.

"Hey Bab -" he started to say but was cut off by a nervous / angry Kurt Hummel.

"Shhhhhh!"

"Hm ... okay then"

He looked at Kurt who was still facing the big door in front it ... Spent just two minutes before he started talking again.

"Honey ..." He gave a short pause, waiting for Kurt interrupts him, what did not happen, then he've continued, "If you let me ask, what are you doing?"

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, anger faded from his face when he met the eyes of the short boy behind him.

Blaine with a very confused look , stared between Kurt and the door.

"Oh, Baby" Kurt got up and approached the boy beside him and kissed him, slow and passionate, "I cant tell you, is just ... I can not," Kurt finished

"What? Why can not you tell me?" Blaine asked

"Is. .. Hmm .. Baby I-I can't, they will be furious with me ..." when Kurt noticed the worried look that graced the face of his boyfriend, "I-Is a Ravenclaw thing ... Did you Know That in my house didn't have anyone of others house enter on our common room for Nearly a thousand years ... yeah, that's the reason ... "

Blaine gave him a puppy eyes look, it was so cute, he could not ...

"Blaine ..." Kurt kept Their hands glued together "You know that all houses here have concealed entrances to Their common rooms?"

Blaine gave a slight nod his head

"The Ravenclaw, we dont have one ..."

"W-What, so how can you keep the others-hou"

"Let me finish" Kurt said "we do not have one we do not really need one. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it Correctly, you are allowed in. .. or not ... like now "Kurt finished his Statement frustrated. "I have no idea of the answer"

"Let me help you" The shorter boy offered with a smile, "I may be a Hufflepuff, but we are very smart"

"Okay," Kurt said after thinking a bit about the subject "the question is' World Cup of 1473 was the first Quidditch Cup to be held. Counted only with European countries, who were this country and to name the important events."

Blaine look to Kurt it with a small smile playing on his lips tip

"What?! I do not like Quidditch" Kurt said making a pout

The Hufflepuff held his hand on the Ravenclaw head and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips

"I know that, sweet" Blaine said, smiling, "Can I?" He took a look at Kurt "I know the answer."

The Ravenclaw was so excited, he clapped for enthusiasm.

Blaine stood in front of the old door, and knocked on the door.

The door let the question left hanging in the air

"The final competition was between Flanders and Transylvania." The boy replied "During the game, all 700 Quidditch fouls were committed (some of them were actually created), including the transformation of a player in opossum, attempted decapitation of a goalie with a sword, and release of bats -vampires beneath the robes captain of Transylvania. "

After a short time the door opened, Kurt ran and grabbed somethingand left.

"Oh thank you baby" Kurt said with a tight hug in Blaine

"Anything to you" Said the Hufflepuff making Kurt blushes. "What you forgot in the room?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh, The Cure for Boils Potion, Professor Sylvester would get very angry if I forgot it"

"So is better run"

The two boys left the room toward potions

Chapter End Notes:

**So guys, what do you think? * MY FIRST FIC, JUST REMEMBERING* REVIEWS ARE RELLY APRECIATTE ... THANKS XD**

Options Track this Story Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review Report This


End file.
